A Coward
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Perpustakaan tua. Anak gadis keluarga Akashi. Dan mungkin, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? /Fem!Akashi x Fem!Furihata/Shoujo-ai/Repost


Genre: Romance, Angst

Pairing: Fem!Akashi x Fem!Furihata

Warning: Shoujo-ai, One-sided love, Furihata's POV

Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

Mengusap mataku yang terasa perih sehabis membaca beberapa buku IPA Biologi di perpustakaan, membuatn membuatnya kian terasa perih. Andaikan saja tak ada ulangan Biologi-sialan itu, aku pasti tak akan mau mampir ke perpustakaan kecil macam ini. Ah, tapi sudahlah.

Menutup buku yang sudah kubaca, memisahkannya dengan buku-buku yang belum kubaca dengan kutaruh di atas kursi di sebelahku. Masih banyak sekali materi yang harus kuhapal sementara aku sudah mengantuk seperti ini. Oh, tak bisakah kau buat aku jadi mendadak pintar saja, Tuhan? Sekalipun tak apa, aku sudah lelah (dan butuh tidur).

Perpustakaan ini terletak di dekat rumahku, maka dari itu aku selalu datang ke sini setiap ulangan memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Kecil, tua, selalu sepi. Pendeskripsian pertamaku mengenai perpustakaan ini pada awalnya. Dan meskipun sekarang aku masih sering menganggapnya seperti itu, aku tak dapat berbohong kalau aku merasa nyaman juga berada di sini. Suasananya yang sepi bisa membuatku serius dan fokus, selain itu pemilik perpustakaan ini juga adalah orang yang ramah.

(Dan anaknya begitu tampan sampai-sampai aku merona saat pertama kali melihatnya.)

Buku-bukunya juga lengkap. Aku bisa menemukan buku-buku lama yang sudah tak ada di toko buku di sini. Kadang itu membuatku bernostalgia. Maksudku, gaya penulisan jaman dulu dan sekarang mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat besar, kau tahu? Yah... rasanya seperti membuka buku album kenangan lama. Buku-buku di sini membuatku betah berlama-lama membacanya dalam ketenangan suasana perpustakaan.

"_Tadaima._"

Terdengar suara 'krek' pelan (tanda pintu di buka) di susul dengan suara bercakap-cakap. Aku yang pada awalnya mengira suara itu adalah suara pengunjung lain menjadi tak terlalu bersemangat lagi dan melanjutkan bacaanku.

"_Okaeri_, Seijuro dan Seishina."

Nah.

Itu suara pemilik perpustakaan ini.

Aku hapal betul karena aku selalu di sambut olehnya di depan pintu dengan seulas senyum sopan dan "Selamat datang di Perpustakaan Akashi"-nya yang khas. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik, dengan rambut merah terang di sanggul dan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dan meski aku yakin dia sudah hampir menginjak usia kepala empat, ia toh tetap cantik dan awet muda sampai-sampai aku sering meringis kalau memperhatikan wajahnya terlalu lama.

"Aku mau ke kamar." suara seorang pemuda. Pastilah anaknya itu.

"Ada pengunjung?" sekarang suara seorang gadis. Pacar pemuda itukah?

"Ya. Kau mau membaca, Seishina? Masuk saja. Ajak dia berkenalan."

Tak ada komentar apapun dari gadis yang di panggil Seishina tadi, namun sedetik kemudiam pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan suara berdecitnya yang khas. Aku meringis. Kapan mereka perpustakaan ini? Seandainya tampilannya tak sesuram ini, pastilah banyak pengunjung selain aku yang mengisi perpustakaan ini.

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

Suara langkah kaki ringan terdengar dekat, dekat sekali. Aku refleks menoleh dan mendapati sesosok perempuan berambut merah panjang sepinggang, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di badannya, dan mempunyai warna mata berbeda. Ia tak tersenyum, tak juga cemberut. Ia menatapku dengan kedua matanya itu, mau tak mau ketakutan juga. Apa dia tak senang melihatku di sini? Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam memandangiku saja? Tak bicara sepatah katapun? Aku mulai panik.

Perempuan itu mendekat, sementara aku mendorong kursiku menjauh. Terus begitu hingga tangannya menahan lengan kursiku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"F-F-Furihata Kouka!"

Tak ada balasan dari perempuan itu. Ia berbalik dan... berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan diriku dalam kepanikan yang masih menyerang kepala.

* * *

Tugas Sejarah membuatku kembali ke perpustakaan ini. _Tak ada pilihan, _begitu pikirku. Namun aku heran saat menemukan diriku tersenyum-senyum dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana. Kuroko, temanku, sampai berkali-kali menanyaiku apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Aduh. Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Kita pisah di sini ya. Aku mau ke perpustakaan," kataku pada gadis berambut biru pendek itu.

"..." yang di balasnya dengan seruputan _vanilla milkshake_ dan anggukan kecil.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu lebar, aku merasa seperti sedang berlari. Memangnya apa yang kunantikan dari perpustakaan kecil itu? Aku tak mungkin menanti-nantikan untuk membaca buku-bukunya yang bersampul kuning kecoklatan. Dan _apalagi _tikus-tikus gemuk yang sering berlarian di balik karpet merah tergelar berantakan di perpustakaan itu.

Apa aku menantikan ingin bertemu dengan anak sang pemilik perpustakaan?

Jika iya, yang _mana_?

Seijuro atau Seishina...?

Uwaa- kenapa aku bisa-bisanya memikirkan perempuan menyeramkan itu! Aku mengacak rambutku dengan gemas, kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki perpustakaan itu. Tak ada si wanita cantik. Perpustakaan sepi. Hanya ada aku di kelilingi rak-rak raksasa. Namun aku bersikap seakan tak peduli dan mulai mengambik beberapa buku mengenai Perang Dunia II di rak khusus buku pelajaran.

Menarik kursiku dan duduk, lalu mulai menyalin isi dari buku tersebut ke buku tulisku. Melirik jam, sepertinya aku bisa saja pulang jam 9. Atau aku meminta Kuroko datang ke sini saja? Biar aku bisa menginap di rumahnya. Ibuku selalu mewanti-wanti untuk tidak berjalan sendirian saat malam hari, apalagi komplek perumahanku yang hampir setiap hari selalu sepi, membuat ibuku makin _over-protective_ pada anak gadis semata wayangnya ini.

"Kouka."

Aku terlonjak di tempatku. Aku menoleh dengan gerakan dramatis dan melihat Seishina duduk di sebelahku, dengan dua cangkir kopi susu di tangannya.

"U-umm...?"

"Kau mau." katanya. Dan itu sama sekali _bukan _sebuah tawaran manis! Ia memaksaku untuk menerima secangkir kopi susu itu! Lihat saja kedua matanya yang menatapku dingin. Uhh.

Pada akhirnya, hari itu kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol santai dengan Seishina. Dan aku lupa menghubungi Kuroko. Sialan! Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Aku tak mungkin menghubungi Riko, temanku juga. Dia selalu sibuk di jam-jam malam begini dan yang ada aku malah kena omelan.

"Belum pulang?"

"Ah, iya."

"Tak ada yang menjemput?"

"K-kurasa begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau tidur sekamar saja dengan Seishina, Kouka-_chan_?"

Aku hampir menjerit "Tidak! Terima kasih tapi tidak!" namun tentunya tak kulakukan. "Benarkah? Kalau tak merepotkan, boleh."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku tersenyum kaku.

Oh, _tidak._

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku hampir selalu di ajak menginap di rumah Seishina. Kami mulaibisa saling mengobrol dan bercanda. Dia adalah teman yang menyenangkan, dan kakaknya juga. Meski keduanya sama-sama selalu memegang gunting di tangan, dan ibunya _juga _selalu bersiap dengan sebilah pisau di balik lipatan gaun rumahnya, aku tak berbohong saat kukatakan mereka adalah keluarga baik-baik (meski aku belum pernah melihat ayah mereka, sih). Seijuro, meski tak akrab denganku, kadang bisa bersikap sangat ramah dan membantuku mencarikan buku yang kubutuhkan. Kadang juga ia bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan sampai aku takut mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

Dan ketika di suatu hari di musim panas Kuroko temanku bercerita mengenai kakaknya yang sudah mempunyai pacar, rasanya _dunia_ku terbelah dan berhampuran, berpencar. Tak ada yang salah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai pacar. Toh aku tak mengenal kakak laki-laki Kuroko Tetsuna itu. Namun yang jadi pokok permasalahan adalah _siapa _yang menjadi pacarnya. Seorang perempuan, cantik, berambut merah, mempunyai dua warna pada matanya.

_Anak perempuan keluarga Akashi._

Satu-satunya Akashi yang kukenal adalah Akashi pemilik perpustakaan. Dan keluarga Akashi yang _itu _hanya mempunyai satu anak gadis, Seishina Akashi. Maka dengan terburu, aku bergegas menuju perpustakaan yang terletak di sebrang bekas toko roti itu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Seishina yang _biasanya_ tak tersenyum itu kali ini _tersenyum._

Dan senyumannya itu bukan di tujukan untukku, melainkan untuk seorang pemuda berambut biru lembut dengan wajah menyerupai Kuroko Tetsuna, temanku itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Seishina berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, ia membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya. Sementara aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku sudah ketahuan mengintip! Bagaimana ini?

"Kouka."

"Y-ya...?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku," aku tak melihat senyuman yang tadi ia perlihatkan pada pacarnya itu. Sekarang air mukanya begitu serius. "Dan aku berpura-pura seakan tak mengetahuinya." Aku dapat melihat bibirnya bergetar. Logikaku mengatakan ia ingin mengucap maaf, namun seorang Akashi tak akan semudah itu mengucap maaf. Aku tahu itu.

"K-kau jahat sekali..." ucapku pada akhifnya.

Ia diam. Aku juga.

"Kouka. Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan egoisku? Sekali saja."

"...?"

Dapat kulihat Seishina tersenyum kecut, "Tolong. Hentikan perasaanmu itu."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahku kelu, sementara gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk. Tidak. Aku tidak sedang kedinginan.

"Ya? Bisa?"

Seishina menaruh tangannya di bahuku.

Pelan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

_Kau jahat._

"Seishina-san, maukah kau memelukku?"

Lagi. Senyuman kecut itu lagi yang ia pasang. "Maaf," gelengnya.

Baiklah. Aku mengusahakan diriku untuk tetap tersenyum, dan kemudian menepuk bahunya lumayan keras. "Aku pergi. Besok aku datang lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Saat itu, Seishina _tersenyum._

Senyuman yang sama yang ia tujukan pada pacarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kouka."

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, aku tak pernah mampir ke perpustakaan Akashi. Ibu yang tahu aku sangat suka membaca telah membuatkan sebuah perpustakaan kecil di rumah. Praktis, dengan itu aku tak pernah melihat wajah Seishina lagi.

Namun hari itu, aku berpapasan dengannya.

Di depan perpustakaan itu.

"Halo, Kouka."

Aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak hari itu.

Mendapatiku tak menjawab sapaannya, Seishina mengambil satu langkah mendekat, "Merindukanku?"

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipiku, bahkan tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Tidak. Siapa yang bilang aku merindukanmu?

Jadi kugelengkan kepala dan kulanjutkan jalanku, tanpa sekalipun berbalik untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Yang jelas, Seishina masih semenyeramkan hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Dan fakta bahwa ia masih mengingat namaku saja sudah membuatku sedemikian senang.

.

.

.

End

/mind to RnR?


End file.
